


Melody of the Heart

by SaltNPeppa



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fluff and Mush, Fluff without Plot, Guitars, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Rick B-140γη, Rick teaches Morty some guitar, Singing, Wholesome, original lyrics, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltNPeppa/pseuds/SaltNPeppa
Summary: Rick teaches Morty some guitar. The two enjoy the bonding experience.“He stood up, handing the guitar back to Morty before turning the brunette away from himself. Morty blinked at the wall of his bedroom in confusion until Rick pressed himself against Morty’s back, lanky arms reaching over the boy’s shoulders to also hold onto the guitar.“
Relationships: OC Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Melody of the Heart

“Morty?” 

Rick pressed his ear to the boy’s room, hearing the muffled, unskillful strumming of an acoustic guitar. 

With a snicker, Rick opened the door, peeking at Morty, who was sitting on his bed, picking at the strings interestedly. He didn’t turn to look at Rick until the man cleared his throat, announcing his presence.

Morty jolted in surprise, glancing at the older man when he entered and clicked the door behind him closed softly. 

“O-oh, hey, Rick!” Morty said sheepishly, hugging the guitar to his chest and ceasing his random strumming.

“What’re you-you doing?” B-140γη asked, moving to sit beside Morty when the boy scooted over to make room for the other.

With a small shrug, Morty again plucked one of the various strings with his pointer finger. “Dad had t-this guitar sitting around in his man cave. It was kinda collecting dust, so I just wanted to-to play with it.”

“I used to play guitar in my twenties.” Rick stated, smirking at the amused expression on Morty’s face.

“You did?”

Rick gave a curt nod, taking the guitar from Morty to briefly tune it. “But a-acoustic isn’t my favorite. I’m more of a electric guitar type of guy.” 

Morty nodded quietly, watching as Rick picked at one of the strings before reaching up to the tuners to better the sound, twisting the black peg. He would then plug the same string, repeating the same procedure until he was content with the sound each silver thread produced. 

“Want me to teach you a bit?” B-140γη offered generously after completing the short task, causing Morty to spring up to his feet excitedly.

“S-s-seriously?! You would?” 

“Sure.” The older man said, coolly. He stood up, handing the guitar back to Morty before turning the brunette away from himself. Morty blinked at the wall of his bedroom in confusion until Rick pressed himself against Morty’s back, lanky arms reaching over the boy’s shoulders to also hold onto the guitar. 

“It’ll help if you shadow me throughout the lesson,” Rick explained, warranting Morty to give a short nod. “This guitar’s way too big for your arm span, but we-we can work with that. Pluck the thickest string, Morty.” The man instructed, and Morty followed the command quickly.

“That’s the E string. The one right next to it is the A string, then the D string, then G, B, and E again.” Rick explained, making Morty pluck each string they stopped to speak about. Now that Rick had tuned the instrument, the sounds being played were tolerable, crescendoing a step higher from the last.

“Put your hands on-on top of mine, Morty.” B-140γη instructed. Morty sheepishly hesitated for a moment before gingerly placing his smaller hands on Rick’s own. 

“I-I want you to feel the motions of playing a couple notes.” Rick commentated as his left hand slid up the neck of the guitar, fingers holding down on a string, before switching to a neighboring string. The other hand plucking the strings. Rick played between what sounded like three notes, his knuckles twitching and flexing as a pleasant array of notes greeted Morty’s ears.

Morty watched in amazement, the feeling of the strings vibrating across Rick’s hands and into his own; and the way Rick’s breath tickled the back of his ear when he leaned over the boy to watch what he was doing — it was a moment he would never forget. 

Rick began tapping his foot softly, engrossed in the simple melody. Morty couldn’t help the smile on his face, his hands still atop Rick’s own, feeling the warmth radiating from his skin. 

When Rick’s chest began to rumble, Morty quickly realized the older man was singing softly, his gruff voice smooth like liquor against Morty’s waiting ears.

_“I know you don’t want to see me.”_

_“‘Cause neither do I.”_

Morty’s head swayed with the sorrowful lyrics, seemingly in a trace as he watched Rick continue his pattern of notes, playing the same three notes, one run an octave higher than the second as he switched between the same two strings.

_ “Reflections of my past on every glass .” _

_“Blurred between the lines of something that didn’t last.”_

Rick’s voice rose a pleasant octave higher, the rumbling of his chest increasing. The moment was euphoric to Morty, the pleasant sensations making him already miss a moment that didn’t yet pass. 

_“But maybe I will search for you.”_

_“And maybe you will lead me to you.”_

Morty rested his head back against the B-140γη’s shoulder, his eyes lidded even as they remained downcast, watching their hands moving in unison. 

_“Linked between a string of fate,”_

_“These carbon copies can’t hold a candle to you.”_

When Rick ceased his strumming and leaning his head back up slightly and away from where it hovered over Morty’s shoulder. The boy finally blinked past his momentary daze, upset the man had stopped.

“T-that’s it?” He asked, sounding slightly ungrateful.

“I haven’t written an end to that song, yet.” Rick replied, removing his arms from where they were slung over Morty’s shoulders. The weight of the guitar suddenly felt heavier without Rick’s hands cushioning his own.

Morty turned to look at the man, a small smile crossing his features. “Rick, you wrote that?”

Rick gave a slightly embarrassed grunt of approval, moving to leave Morty’s room. “Yeah I — it’s just something I came up with a while ago.”

B-140γη left Morty’s bedroom without another word; the boy left standing with a guitar too big for him.

**Author's Note:**

> That 50 seconds worth of lyrics took me hours to come up with, Jesus Christ —
> 
> This is a ‘mini adventure’ between my OC Rick B-140γη and Morty! The main story is called: [May I Have You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460233/chapters/61756132) If you liked this little mini adventure of Morty C-137 and Rick B-140γη, considering visiting that unraveling story! 
> 
> My tumblr: SaltNPeppa


End file.
